


starlight

by neocitys



Series: stars and magic [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocitys/pseuds/neocitys
Summary: donghyuck leaves behind a sprinkle of stardust with every searing kiss he presses onto mark’s skin, and mark has never been brighter.





	starlight

donghyuck glows.

or at least that’s how it seems like to mark, with the boy appearing dazzling under the sun, and ethereal under the moonlight, stealing his breath away at all times in ways more than one.

like how he was now, with his chocolate brown eyes fixed on mark’s, _glittering,_ hands around mark’s neck as he plays with the hair there, and lips still kiss-swollen from earlier in the evening seeming all the more irresistible to mark.

mark gently raises his hand to cup donghyuck’s cheek, skin soft and smooth under his palm, the other wrapping around his waist to pull him closer, heartrate spiking as he runs his thumb over the swell of donghyuck’s lips before he closes the distance between them.

its intoxicating, kissing donghyuck, his lips soft and warm against mark’s own, and mark thinks he can never get enough. he grips the younger closer to him, feeling the stars explode in his stomach with each slide of their lips together, slow and languid at first. he sucks on donghyuck’s lower lip, a shiver running down his spine as donghyuck’s hands move to tangle in his hair, pulling, and mark presses forward harder pushing him against the walls of the astronomy tower, the kiss becoming messier, more desperate, as if it were their last.

it isn’t, mark knows that, but its nice anyway, giving donghyuck everything he had.

the younger pulls apart slightly, panting, and mark moves to press open mouthed kisses to his jaw, heat pooling at the pit of his stomach as donghyuck’s lets out a gasp when mark’s tongue runs over a sensitive spot. it feels good, so good, the warmth of the donghyuck’s body against his, and mark drags his lips over his neck, scraping his teeth against the smooth skin at the base of his throat before sucking on it until it blooms red.

donghyuck’s gripping onto him tight, head thrown back against the wall to give mark more access as he continues to lick and bite across his neck, letting out tiny noises, those breathless moans, so sweet, and mark thinks it’s what the music to which the stars above them are dancing.

breathing hard, he pulls away after leaving a string of love bites, heart thundering against his ribs as he takes in how the other looks, cheeks flushed a pretty pink and lips spit-slick and swollen, shining under the starlight, the imprint of mark’s lips against his gorgeous golden skin.

he pecks donghyuck again, unable to resist, and the other shifts his hand to tangle loosely with mark’s.

“i love you.”      

and this time it’s mark who glows, warmth spreading all over him from inside out.

so what if it was the last night they could sneak into the astronomy tower, so what if it was their last night together in the castle before mark’s impending graduation, the boy with stars in his soul was mark’s, the one he loved to the moon and back.

“i love you too,” he whispers, pressing his forehead against donghyuck’s, taking in the galaxies in his eyes before capturing his lips with his again, murmuring the promises they had made earlier against the other’s, until all he could think was just  _donghyuck, donghyuck, donghyuck._ the younger boy replies with the sweetest words and melodies of his own, the ones that mark would not trade for the anything.

why would he even think of that anyway, he had all that he wanted in the universe in his arms.

donghyuck leaves behind a sprinkle of stardust with every searing kiss he presses onto mark’s skin, and mark has never been brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is i was sad and stressed and i love markhyuck v much
> 
> stream we go up loves


End file.
